dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enutrof/Intelligence
Know if shovel kiss is the only Enu non LOS spell - wiki isn't clear. I wouldn't recomend this build unless you have other int characters which you can take the gear off :) Nli10 23:26, 2 September 2006 (UTC) After giving up on my int panda, I decided to make an int enu and have been more than happy with it thus far. While I don't ever see the high levels being competitive with more conventional builds, it's a really fun char to play. Worth mentioning are the incredible heals I can pull from pandoras box as well as cawwot -- cawwot is a must have for an int enu. Los obstruction and heals makes for a happy shovel kisser! (And yes, shovel kiss is the only non-los enu attack spell. --Hoobry 13:49, 25 October 2006 (UTC) There has been no invidence that int-build is effective at high level. In fact it is inferior. After all these time, the author should have leveled pretty high, but no extra information has been given. This 'guide' should be deleted just like any 'wis-build' should be deleted on-sight. These guides are not only about the superioty of one opinion or another, but also about alternatives which players may want to try, to enjoy and most of all make their choices for themselves. But the very fact that the author did not provide any information past **lvl 17** for more than half a year points out that it is a waste of time. to the person above, wis builds should be deleted on sight? true after a certain update, but wisdom xelor build is still strong, therefore no need to be deleted, also on rosal a certain enutrof added points to wisdom and was by far the strongest enu on server and in the top 10 chars of server, would you dismiss his wisdom as a waste of points? eitherway, there are int spell for a enutrof available therefore i reccomend this page being kept and edited by others who make a int enu, it shouldn't be a case of why not remove it but instead why not keep it, it is after all a form of insight for any potential int enutrofs. it interested me. not that long ago, not on rushu but on rosal (i moved) half the people i met thought a chance enu was weak till they saw lvl 100 enu's half a year later. i vote keep. And i stress that any int enu out there helps this guide out with a edit or two as they lvl. Though it proposes an interesting build, it does so in a shortsighted, incoherent manner. I say delete it. -Suaverthanthou the soft cap for intel is obvious since umm enus have GREED There's almost absolutely no harm in having this page. Delete the page? Ridiculous, just clean it up. Intelligence Enutrofs are a very good support class and can hold their own in PvP well. You might as well delete the Bluff Ecaflip if you are going to delete the Intelligence Enutrof. (Baggers from Rosal) *As discussion seems to have died down and I've made several improvements to the guide, I'm removing the deletion notice. --Pgunn 08:31, 8 April 2008 (UTC)